The invention concerns a box or a box-insert in particular for accepting ampules or the like, whereby two largely parallel hollow walls, separated and lying across from each other, each formed from a reinforcement wall attached to and projecting outward from a box bottom and a support wall connected to the reinforcement wall and at least partially connected to the neighbouring lengthwise side wall, and which exhibit cutouts which lie across and are separated from each other and which are adapted for holding an ampule or the like.
A box of this kind or a box-insert of this kind is known in the art from EP-A-0 491 399.
In the box known in the art the ampules or the like are held by the cutouts in the edges forming the hollow walls of the reinforcement walls lying across from another, e.g. are supported in a pointlike fashion at two separate points, and lie with their forward and backward ends completely within the hollow wall and below the support walls which form a flat covering surface.
The box construction which is known in the art has the following distinguishing characteristics:
Since only two support points for ampules or the like are available in the box, which, in addition are located rigidly with respect to the box bottoms, the box, in order to protect the ampules or the like during the course of rough industrial shipping must be relatively sturdy, e.g. constructed from materials in a costly fashion and, furthermore, must spaciously enclose the ampules; PA1 Due to the rigid support at only two points, the ampules or the like cannot yield resiliently in response to the occurence of pressure from above, as can take place when the boxes are stacked on top of each other; PA1 Since the ampules are enclosed spaciously by the box material, it is difficult to access the ampules or the like in order to remove them from the box, in particular, when the box is completely filled.
It is, therefore, the purpose of this invention to provide a box which is improved compared to the box known in the art or an improved box-insert for ampules or the like, such that less material is used for production and a more flexible support of the ampules or the like in the box is achieved.